Radiosurgery and radiotherapy are radiation treatment systems that use external radiation beams to treat pathological anatomies (e.g., tumors, lesions, vascular malformations, nerve disorders, etc.) by delivering a prescribed dose of radiation (e.g., X-rays or gamma rays) to the pathological anatomy while minimizing radiation exposure to surrounding tissue and critical anatomical structures (e.g., the spinal chord). Both radiosurgery and radiotherapy are designed to necrotize pathological anatomy while sparing healthy tissue and the critical structures. Radiotherapy is characterized by a low radiation dose per treatment and many treatments (e.g., 30 to 45 days of treatment). Radiosurgery is characterized by a relatively high radiation dose in one, or at most a few, treatments. In both radiotherapy and radiosurgery, the radiation dose is delivered to the site of the pathological anatomy from multiple angles. As the angle of each radiation beam is different, each beam intersects a target region occupied by the pathological anatomy, but passes through different areas of healthy tissue on its way to and from the target region. As a result, the cumulative radiation dose in the target region is high and the average radiation dose to healthy tissue and critical structures is low.
Frame-based radiotherapy and radiosurgery treatment systems employ a rigid, invasive stereotactic frame to immobilize a patient during pretreatment imaging for diagnosis and treatment-planning (e.g., using a CT scan or other 3-D imaging modality, such as MRI or PET), and also during subsequent radiation treatments. These systems are limited to intracranial treatments because the rigid frame must be attached to bony structures that have a fixed spatial relationship with target region, and the skull and brain are the only anatomical features that satisfy that criterion.
In one type of frame-based radiosurgery system, a distributed radiation source (e.g., a cobalt 60 gamma ray source) is used to produce an approximately hemispherical distribution of simultaneous radiation beams though holes in a beam-forming assembly. The axes of the radiation beams are angled to intersect at a single point (treatment isocenter) and the beams together form an approximately spherical locus of high intensity radiation. The distributed radiation source requires heavy shielding, and as a result the equipment is heavy and immobile. Therefore, the system is limited to a single treatment isocenter.
In another type of frame-based radiotherapy system, known as intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT), the radiation treatment source is an x-ray beam device (e.g., a linear accelerator) mounted in a gantry structure that rotates around the patient in a fixed plane of rotation. IMRT refers to the ability to shape the cross-sectional intensity of the radiation beam as it is moved around the patient, using multi-leaf collimators (to block portions of the beam) or compensator blocks (to attenuate portions of the beam). The axis of each beam intersects the center of rotation (the treatment isocenter) to deliver a dose distribution to the target region. Because the center of rotation of the gantry does not move, this type of system is also limited to a single treatment isocenter.
Image-guided radiotherapy and radiosurgery systems (together, image-guided radiation treatment (IGRT) systems) eliminate the need for invasive frame fixation by tracking changes in patient position between the pre-treatment imaging phase and the treatment delivery phase (in-treatment phase). This correction is accomplished by acquiring real-time stereoscopic X-ray images during the treatment delivery phase and registering them with reference images, known as digitally reconstructed radiograms (DRRs), rendered from a pre-treatment CAT scan. A DRR is a synthetic X-ray produced by combining data from CAT scan slices and computing a two-dimensional (2-D) projection through the slices that approximates the geometry of the real-time imaging system.
Gantry-based IGRT systems add an imaging x-ray source and a detector to the treatment system, located in the rotational plane of the LINAC (offset from the LINAC, e.g., by 90 degrees), and which rotate with the LINAC. The imaging x-ray beam passes through the same isocenter as the treatment beam, so the imaging isocenter coincides with the treatment isocenter, and both isocenters are fixed in space.
FIG. 1 illustrates the configuration of an image-guided, robotic-based radiation treatment system 100, such as the CYBERKNIFE® Radiosurgery System manufactured by Accuray, Inc. of California. In this system, the trajectories of the treatment x-ray beams are independent of the location of the imaging x-ray beams. In FIG. 1, the radiation treatment source is a LINAC 101 mounted on the end of a robotic arm 102 having multiple (e.g., 5 or more) degrees of freedom in order to position the LINAC 101 to irradiate a pathological anatomy (target region or volume) with beams delivered from many angles, in many planes, in an operating volume around the patient. Treatment may involve beam paths with a single isocenter, multiple isocenters, or with a non-isocentric approach (i.e., the beams need only intersect with the pathological target volume and do not necessarily converge on a single point, or isocenter, within the target).
In FIG. 1, the imaging system includes X-ray sources 103A and 103B and X-ray detectors (imagers) 104A and 104B. Typically, the two x-ray sources 103A and 103B are mounted in fixed positions on the ceiling of an operating room and are aligned to project imaging x-ray beams from two different angular positions (e.g., separated by 90 degrees) to intersect at a machine isocenter 105 (where the patient will be located during treatment on a treatment couch 106) and to illuminate imaging surfaces (e.g., amorphous silicon detectors) of respective detectors 104A and 104B after passing through the patient. FIG. 2 illustrates the geometry of radiation treatment system 100. Typically, the x-ray detectors 104A and 104B are mounted on the floor 109 of the operating room at ninety degrees relative to each other and perpendicular to the axes 107A and 107B of their respective imaging x-ray beams. This orthogonal, stereoscopic imaging geometry is capable of great precision, reducing registration errors to sub-millimeter levels. However, there are some inherent limitations associated with this imaging geometry when installed in a typical operating room, which may have a ceiling no more than nine or ten feet high.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the LINAC 101 is highly maneuverable and relatively compact, but it still requires a minimum amount of separation between the patient 108 and the ceiling 110 of the operating room to deliver treatments from above the patient. There are also certain positions that the LINAC may be unable to occupy, either because the LINAC may block one of the imaging x-ray beams or because one of the x-ray detectors may block the radiation treatment beam. Furthermore, because the patient must be located at least some minimum distance from the ceiling to enable access from above, there may be insufficient room below the patient to deliver treatment from below, even if treatment from under the patient would be more beneficial (e.g., treating the spinal area while the patient is laying face up). Therefore, the location of the imaging center of the imaging system may need to be chosen as a compromise between treatment access and imaging access.